The Lovely Dessert
by pandapictures256
Summary: Hannibal wants something from Will Graham. It isn't his flesh but he has him tied around his fingers on chains. Will is losing his mind and doesn't even know what is happening. Hannibal feels he can take advantage of the poor soul that hides desperately from everyone. Will he ever remember his nights and love story with Hannibal? Picture by RocketKidzz @ deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hannibal looked at Will. Determination in his heart and death in his mind. It may be sick that Hannibal wanted to eat up Will. But not being a cannibal no, in bed with long lasting love they could have. Will was his determined secret and was planned to always be. He would eat up every last piece of his sanity, dirty secrets, dirty mind.  
This was his plan.

Will Graham looked over at his clock, wondering about how his thoughts are. "My name is Will Graham, its 7:00 am. I'm in-". He stopped. Loosing track and looked around. He has been having this trouble for quite some time.  
He looses himself in thought too easily. He always ends up there, frigtened and scared. Feeling pity and loneliness for himself. He needs somebody. He has a man in mind.  
He had ended up in Hannibal's office. Sitting there lost in his own world of desperation.  
"Will? Can you hear me?" Hannibal said. Soft and curiously.  
Snapping back into reality Will sighed. "Yeah, i am just a bit confused. Thats all." He said with his hand stroking his leg, the other holding his chin rested on the chair.  
"William. It seems you have lost time again? Am i correct in this aspect?" He said to Will. Will wouldn't respond. He seemed to have gone into another haze. Hannibal needed to take Will to another thought. To keep him on his toes. He loved him deep inside. He never wanted to see his experiment turn on him in the most unexpected ways. This was, very unexpected and unacceptable.  
"Will, am i correct?" Hannibal said again and Graham has turned to face him in reality.  
"Yes. Can you just tell me what is happening? I can't get locked out of my own mind anymore. I need to control myself. Or else i am just going to have to call it quits with this job! I don't think i need to see anymore of these things!".  
"Ah, i see and understand. The job is a very large burden in this case. How do you feel about this?" .  
"Like i am just one huge clock that never stops ticking. It scares me. I want to stop ticking and i can't. Not yet. I have to do more for them. The people who have been Harmed. And this is damaging me along with their bodies.".  
" So, you do it to please your boss. I see on where you would want to.".  
"But i am just suppose to be a teacher, not this. It should have never have happened to me.".  
Hannibal walked over to Will's chair and grabbed his leg softly. The most vicious hands were to sweetest at times. He put his hand on Wills' head and stroked his hair. His large hands making it feel like he was wiping away all Graham's fears and worry. Hopefully it was mental.

Hannibal's bony structured face was beautiful and it was extremely arousing. He looked as if he was drunk with love. And no doubt, he definite was.  
"I-i don't know what your doing." Graham said, his heart was racing, and he felt butterfly's bursting inside his stomach.  
Hannibal said nothing, keeping that straight face tight with a glimmer in his eyes. The silent killer he was, and always will be. He slowly pulled off Will's glasses, exposing beautiful eyes.  
"I feel the need to give you a time you will hopefully remember, if that is what you wish. Please, say this moment like your little paper clock.".  
"My name is Will Graham, it is 6:00 pm, and i am about to have a good time with Hannibal. My therapist.".

... End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Will. Would you enjoy yourself more if i would cater my hand-" Hannibal put his hand on Will's cock and said "here?" Questioning him of whether Will could take this.  
Hannibal's eyes flickered from Will's face to his covered penis as he groped the wonders. He was down on his knees. Will, unsure of what to do,sat there and moaned slightly as his erection grew, pulsing and eager.  
Will reached down and kissed his doctors' cheek.  
"Doctor Lector, no means to be rude but, i am a big boy." Hannibal looked into will's eyes and spoke harshly.  
"I eat the rude." And gave a heartbreaking smile.  
Wills' eyes lit up with determination and he was picked up by Lector.  
Hannibal sat Will on his desk as he pushed all of the items on the floor. Anything that came onto view on the table would be destroyed either way. This was deep love come onto play. Will, unknowingly, was simply a puzzle piece that would never remember this.

"Will, no need to be shy.". He said he has the position of a lion about to strike his prey. And oh yes, Will was the prey tonight.  
"Doctor lector-" Will said and a taunting voice, like a shy girl trying to play the innocent seduce "come and get me, please..."  
Hannibal unbuckled his black belt buckle attached to his slacks and headed over to Will. His dick was covered by white briefs, the under garments held his penis into a great position up and he had his erection pulsing. Will wasn't alone.  
"Hannibal, i haven't... ever dreamed you were a_ homosexual_." Will said, very embarrassed and taking off his shirt.  
Hannibal was grasping Will's hip bones, he has a strong body,Hannibal could just imagine his pubic hairs now, a light black with curls. Wonderful.  
"Will, there are things we will never know about each other and other people. I would have never showed it, unless i truly loved someone." Hannibal said as he started to take off his shirt.  
Graham couldn't help but stare, he checks growing rosy and watching as Hannibal's muscles moved with his arms.  
"Are you saying..." he began to unzip his pants but Hannibal stop him in his tracks.  
"I love you Will Graham." Hannibal said, as he looked deep into Will.  
Hannibal pushed Will down and got up on the desk himself. The lights were shining through the windows of the office, laying itself on the magnificent scene.  
Graham was laying there as Hannibal unzipped his pants and discovered the boxers before. Hannibal sat down and let Graham sit in between his legs, leaving his legs resting around Lector's waist. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and kissed his lips passionately.  
Will grasped the air in his lungs, shuttering with every breath. His body full of adrenaline, his boner grew.  
"Oh, doctor~" graham said as Hannibal stripped his pants off slowly, only to retrieve the boxers left behind.

Lector grabbed Wills pulsating penis as he stuck his hands down his boxers. "_Ackk-_" will said, in intensive need for more pleasure.

"Come now professor, teach me a few things." Hannibal said. They might as well use their titles, it was something that can get them truly wound up.

Wills' cock was now truly exposed. His luscious skin was a darker color than Hannibal's by far, and his pubes were in curls and being played with. Hannibal licked his cock, and had a finger looping circles in Wills' pubes.  
"_Ohhh-_" he made a face that grew Hannibal about twice as large. "_Ahh!_" Hannibal was going down more on Will and his patience were running low.  
Graham felt like he was going to explode inside. And he was correct.  
He came inside Hannibal's mouth, Hannibal sucked up as much as he wanted and then let Grahams head lean back, feeling the pleasures tingle through his body.  
"_Mhhh_" Hannibal purred "you taste, delicious." He spoke as he leaned into kiss Will. He pushed his way into his mouth, his tongue was sour yet sweet, must be the cum that was salty.  
Will slowly pushed Hannibal down onto the desk. His body up against Hannibal moving up and down, eager to get inside him.  
He removed Hannibal's briefs, and wow, Hannibal was gorgeous to him. He was stripped of his pubic hairs down to a certain point to where their was a brief strip of blond leading to his luscious crimson red tip.  
"Your, just great, _wow_." Graham said, obviously enjoying his night with this man.  
"_Why, thank you Will_." Hannibal said. His grin wide with power and relief.

_Hey guys! i need some feed back here or else I won't continue this story all well as my usXuk one. please. I need to know if this shiz is good or not. and h3h3h3h3h3h3h3h3_

_Do you think Will really wants this? :? _


End file.
